


youth

by nctdreammybubs



Series: markhyuck family [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee is whipped, Mpreg, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), baby jisung and chenle, markhyuck, markhyuck makes me soft, not all, once again not much mention of the alpha beta omega things cos im horrible at that, part 2 !, the rest of nct are mentioned, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctdreammybubs/pseuds/nctdreammybubs
Summary: mark remembers how donghyuck had been the one who'd showed him sides of himself that he never knew existed.//mark deals with an insecure donghyuck.(continuation to coming home to you!)





	youth

**Author's Note:**

> so i was listening to troye sivan's youth and i kinda just got markhyuck feels and i couldn't stop myself from writing, so this fic happened :D it might not be the most appropriate song but i hope you like it, and enjoy!! :)

"baby come on, talk to me," mark whines, tugging at the younger's arm. donghyuck just ignores him, shoving another spoonful of icecream into his mouth, eyes completely focused on the drama playing on the tv. 

"babyyy," mark doesn't give up, a pout on his face. 

"mark lee minhyung, i swear if you don't shut up i'm going to stab you," donghyuck whips his head to glare at his mate, lips pressed tight together, raising the spoon in his hand up to prove his point. mark's eyes widen and he raises both arms up in his own defence. mark visibly deflates in his seat, pouting further. donghyuck groans inwardly at how defeated the alpha looks, leaning forward to put the tub of ice cream on the coffee table. he slowly reaches out to grab mark's hand, intertwining their fingers in an attempt to cheer the older up. mark immediately sits up straight, turning to face donghyuck with a silly grin on his face. 

"does this mean you're not mad anymore?" mark questions, eyes shining bright with hope.

"no." 

mark groans inwardly, his alpha whimpering at how stubborn his mate was. 

"hyuck i thought we'd already talked about this. didn't we already expect thi-"

"yeah but i didn't expect to be in pain for 9 whole months!" donghyuck huffs out, pulling his hand away from mark's to cross his arms over his chest. mark sighs, reaching his hand up to rub at his temple. 

"hyuck. you're pregnant. pregnancy isn't easy. we only agreed to this because you said you'd be able to take the pain," mark mutters, and donghyuck whimpers.

"i know...but it-it just hurts so much," a sob escapes donghyuck's lips and mark eyes widen in panic. his hands automatically reach out to pull the younger's head to his chest, whispering a string of words of affection into donghyuck's ears. mark would have thought he'd be used to the younger's mood swings by now, but really, he wasn't. mark feels his shirt getting wet, and he pats donghyuck's head, causing the younger to cuddle further into his chest. his alpha lets out a whine at how cute the younger looks, cuddled up against him. he shushes the younger, patting donghyuck's back to calm the younger down. 

"i'm sorry for being such a mess," donghyuck mumbles out when he's finally calmed down, breath still hitching once in awhile. 

"it's okay, hyuck. this is what i'm here for," mark whispers as he pulls apart to hold the younger at arms length apart, "i'll always be here for you, when you're upset, when you're in pain, when you're happy. in good times and in bad times, remember?"

"even when i'm a mess?" donghyuck looks up at him, and mark just wants to pull the younger into bone crushing hug because god, donghyuck looks like a lost puppy.

"even when you're a mess," mark reassures him, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the younger's forehead. donghyuck lets out a blissful sigh, eyes fluttering shut. a smile makes its way onto mark's face and he shifts down to rest his head on the younger's lap, not forgetting to leave a few pecks on his skin along the way, the final one being a peck on his now huge bump. 

that was a week ago, and now mark's sat in the hallway, patiently (not really) waiting for the younger's operation to end. 

"hyung he'll be okay right? donghyuck and jisung are gonna be okay right? nothing's gonna happen righ-"

"nothing's gonna happen, mark. come on, take deep breaths," jaehyun calmly spoke, a smile tugging on the edges of his lips at how panicky mark was. mark felt bad, really bad. donghyuck had to be all alone in the operating room, and it wasn't easy for the nurses to convince mark that he couldn't follow him in. 

when the nurse walks out with a blue bundle in her arms, calling for "lee donghyuck's family", mark scurries over to her, accidentally tripping over his own feet. when he's finally in front of her, the smile on her face reassures him that everything was going to be alright. she doesn't say much, simply holding the blue bundle in her arms out towards mark. mark's stunned for a moment, unsure of what she means. but when his eyes land on the baby in her arms, a sense of warmth and familiarity fills his body, and he's already reaching out for the baby before he knows it. he carefully takes jisung into his arms, and it doesn't take long for the furrow between his eyebrows to disappear, and a silly grin to appear on his face. the nurse mutters a soft "congratulations", and informs mark that he can see donghyuck in a few minutes. mark nods slowly, still mesmerised by the baby in his arms. jisung's eyes are closed, and mark can make out the baby's soft breaths. his heart swells in pride that this was his son, his and donghyuck's son, their blood and flesh.

"already a fool for his son," doyoung scoffs from behind.

"he's so cute," jaemin squeals, and it isn't long before he's surrounded by all of his friends. 

"aHH cUTE bundle of- ohmy god let me carry hi-"

"lucas, no," kun deadpans.

mark would have chuckled at his friends, but at that moment, all he wanted was to share his happiness with his mate. amidst all the chaos called his friends, he slips away back to donghyuck's ward. he can make out lucas and yuta arguing in the background, but his mind is preoccupied with thoughts of donghyuck. when he's reaches donghyuck's ward, he's able to make out that said male was already back in the room. donghyuck's sat in bed, eyes closed with the blankets up to his chest. with jisung in his hands, mark uses his elbow to push down on the door knob to open the door, quietly making his way in. 

donghyuck's eyes flutter open when he hears the door open, and he turns to see his husband making his way over to him. at first he doesn't notice the blue bundle in mark's arms because he's still drowsy, but when he does, he feels his eyes begin to sting, and he props himself up into a sitting position.

"is that...?" donghyuck chokes out, and he mentally curses at himself for being so emotional. mark's eyes soften and the smile on his face widens as he carefully places jisung in donghyuck's arms.

"meet jisung," and donghyuck bursts into tears, soft sobs escaping his lips. he bring's jisung up closer to his chest, fingers caressing the baby's cheeks. the baby nuzzles closer to donghyuck's chest, tiny hands wrapping around donghyuck's finger unconsciously. donghyuck coos softly, the edges of his lips tugging upwards as tears continue rolling down his cheeks. mark's heart swells in happiness at the sight before him, and he sits at the edge of the bed, reaching a hand to wipe the tears at donghyuck's eyes. donghyuck himself leans into mark's touch, and he turns to look at mark with a blissful look on his face. 

"i love him," donghyuck whispers out, and mark chuckles.

"he's literally been in this world for less than a day and he's already taken my place in your heart?" a laugh escapes donghyuck's mouth when he sees mark pouting. 

"didn't he replace me in your heart too?" donghyuck teases, nose scrunching in adoration when jisung tightens his hold around his finger. 

"never," mark whispers, "you're both equally important to me."

mark positions himself so that he's sat next to donghyuck, and the younger leans his head on mark's shoulder. at that moment, jisung's eyes open slightly, and the smile on donghyuck's face widens.

"good morning little one," he whispers fingers rubbing at the baby's cheeks, and mark's alpha groans inwardly at how adorable the sight before him was. he leans forward to steal a quick peck on the younger's lips, causing donghyuck to yelp out in surprise. when mark pulls away, he's able to make out the blush on the omega's cheeks, and his alpha swoons in pride at the fact that he is the only one able to make donghyuck this flustered. a furrow appears between donghyuck's eyebrows and he lightly slaps mark's arm.

"jisung was watching!" donghyuck fake gasps, and mark mutters a "he needs to get used to it anyway", only to earn himself another slap on the arm from the younger. a groan escapes mark's lips and donghyuck squeals when jisung tries to grab at his fingers. just as mark is about to lean in again to peck the other's lips, the door opens, and all of their friends are streaming in.

"hyuck! how are you feeling?" johnny questions, making his way over to stand next to the latter's bed. 

"i'm fine," donghyuck grins, pulling jisung closer to his chest. mark reaches a finger to poke at the baby's fingers, and he's caught by surprise when jisung catches hold of his finger. his heart swells in happiness when the hold around his finger tightens, and he leans forward to place a quick peck on the baby's forehead. 

"dOnghyuck! my man! can i carry him? please? pretty please?" lucas almost begs, using his puppy eyes on donghyuck. the latter only rolls his eyes playfully, but he still nods, carefully leaning forward to place the baby in the other's arms. 

"be careful," he whispers, and when jisung is in lucas' arms, lucas goes stiff for a moment. his wide eyes blink rapidly, and he stares at the baby in his arms. jisung stares back at him with wide, curious eyes. they continue staring at each other until lucas mutters a soft "jungwoo pinch me please", to which the latter does do that, causing lucas to jump.

"oWW! i didn't mean literally!" he exclaims a little too loudly for jisung's liking, and the baby in his arms erupt into a fit of tears.

"uhhh help?" lucas looks around desperately for help, and taeyong steps forward to take the baby in his arms. he shushes the baby, shaking it slightly in an attempt to calm him down. but it proves to be a futile attempt as the cries only get louder and donghyuck wonders how he and mark are going to cope with this. almost as if on cue, the colour drains from mark's face, and he mentally starts taking notes of taeyong's actions so that he could use them in the future, if necessary. in the end, jisung ends up in donghyuck's arms again, still crying his lungs out. donghyuck hums a soft tune, one that mark would never forget. 

"its our song," mark whispers knowingly, and donghyuck only turns to smile widely at him whilst still humming, satisfied at the fact that mark could remember their wedding song. but even after the entire song is over, jisung is still crying, throwing a fit in donghyuck's arms. 

"jisungie your throat's going to hurt if you continue like that," and almost as if he could sense the worry in donghyuck's voice, his crying is reduced to soft hiccups. mark releases a sigh of relief when the baby stops crying, and he reaches a hand out to pat the baby's head softly. 

"thats right jisung ah, don't make your dads worry so much," yuta chirps from the side, fingers reaching out to lightly pinch at the baby's chubby cheeks. just then, the door to the ward opens, and everyone turns to see renjun standing at the door. donghyuck realises that renjun had brought along his nephew as well. 

"chenle! my boy!" mark exclaims, opening his arms wide for chenle to jump into when renjun makes his way over to the bed. chenle immediately jumps into mark's arms, small hands reaching round to wrap around the older male's neck. he begins to babble in his own language, and mark chuckles before replying back in babble language. this only excites chenle even more, and his eyes light up as he continues babbling back. 

"can someone please tell me what they're talking about?" ten questions, mouth gaping in pure amusement. 

"nobody knows," kun replies, to which taeil nods in agreement.

"hyuck how a- IS THAT A JISUNG?" renjun shouts, and donghyuck internally groans when jisung starts crying again at the loud voice. donghyuck glares at the other, upset at how his efforts to calm jisung down had gone to waste. renjun gulps when he sees the look in donghyuck's eyes, and raises his arms in his own defence. 

 

"no this is not _a_ jisung. this is jisung," donghyuck huffs out, shaking the baby in his arms slightly again to try to calm him down. chenle suddenly quietens down in mark's arms, turning to focus on the baby in donghyuck's arms. mark notices how chenle isn't focused on him anymore and follows his gaze only to find the boy in his arms staring at jisung. he smiles, leaning towards donghyuck so that chenle can have a clearer view of the baby. mark's shoulder brushes against donghyuck's and it amazes him how it still sends shivers down his spine even though they've been together since forever. he sends a sheepish smile towards the younger, causing donghyuck to blush a deeper red. mark wants nothing more than to just trail kisses along the younger's face but he knows that would only result in him being slapped to oblivion and back since they were in the presence of all their friends.

donghyuck doesn't miss the way chenle's eyes sparkle and how he almost falls out of mark's arms trying to lean in closer to the baby in his arms. he chuckles when chenle whines, tugging at mark to bring him closer to jisung. jisung quietens down in donghyuck's arms, no longer hiccuping. his large round eyes blink slowly, as if wanting to take in the sight of the boy in mark's arms. chenle's eyes flicker back and forth between donghyuck and mark, excitement evident in them.

 _"mwine!"_

renjun facepalms, while donghyuck and mark gasp. the rest only laugh in amusement at chenle's declaration. a laugh escapes donghyuck's mouth when he sees the conflicting look on mark's face. the older feels a mixture of emotions coursing through his veins. one side of him swoons at how adorably cute chenle is, while the protective side of him growls slightly at how his son already has a suitor when he's literally a few hours old. however he loses to chenle's cute puppy eyes, a chuckle escaping his own lips.

"sure sure. when you're both old enough, okay chenle?" he grins at the 1 year old in his arms, and said boy nods his head eagerly.

it isn't long before mark ends up kicking all of his friends out because "donghyuck needs to rest", and he swears he hears lucas mutter something about being "whipped" before the male is slapped at the back of his head by kun. 

a few days later, donghyuck is discharged, and they're back in the comfort of their home. donghyuck presses a kiss to jisung's forehead, whispering a soft "goodnight" to the sleeping cub. donghyuck stares at him for a good minute or so until he hears mark calling for him from the living room. he pouts slightly at the fact that he has to leave the cub behind, but he forces himself to look away. 

when he passes the mirror in the corner of his and mark's bedroom, he stops in front of it to look at himself. it'd become a habit of his to constantly look at himself in the mirror after he'd gotten pregnant, especially so after he'd given birth. he slowly lifts up the hem of his shirt, and whimpers slightly when he sees the scar on his body. it was definitely expected, and as much as donghyuck hates to admit it, he finds himself ugly. he knows he shouldn't because its because of that very scar that he has jisung, but he can't help feeling as if he wasn't the same anymore. his fingers pinch slightly at his belly, and he winces when the scar stings a little. a sob escapes his lips when thoughts of how he'd gained weight over the past few months start to cloud his mind, and before he knows it, tears are welling up in his eyes. 

mark feels the slight clenching in his heart, and he jolts up immediately, running about their small apartment in search for the younger. 

"hyuck?" he enters their bedroom, and he finds donghyuck standing in front of the mirror. when he realises whats happening, his gaze softens and he quietly makes his way over to the younger. his arms snake around the younger's waist to grab his hands, pulling them away from his body. 

"hyung..." donghyuck chokes out, and it almost sounds like a whine. mark's alpha whimpers at how defeated the younger looks. mark knew that donghyuck had began to feel insecure about his body ever since the first few months of pregnancy. mark knew that the scar on him right now didn't help to make him feel any better. but mark had always made it a point to the younger that no matter how he looked, donghyuck would always be beautiful in his eyes. 

mark turns the other around by the shoulder so that they're facing each other, and he can see the tear streaks on the younger's face. he leans forward to leave a kiss on each of donghyuck's eyelids, not forgetting to leave one on his lips before he went down on his knees, coming to eye level with the younger's tummy. he begins to trail kisses all around the younger's tummy, eyes never leaving the younger's, and he leaves the last right on his scar. it's the longest, and mark pulls away after a few seconds to come back to eye level with donghyuck. tears are still running down his face, but a smile is evidently on his face. 

"i'll always love you hyuck, no matter how you are. no matter how ugly you think you are even though you're not, you'll always be the same lee donghyuck in my eyes, and i'll take you in my arms no matter how you are," mark whispers, leaning forward to peck the younger's lips.

mark gently drags donghyuck over to their bed, and plops down on it. he pulls the younger towards him, and the younger ends up in his lap, head resting on the older's chest. donghyuck nuzzles closer to him, arms reaching to wrap around the older's torso. mark breathes in the scent of the younger, which is practically his own scent because the younger's always wearing his clothes. donghyuck had gotten into the habit of wearing mark's clothes instead of his own after they'd started dating, and it was already common knowledge that whatever mark wore, donghyuck would eventually wear. sometimes mark wonders where his favourite hoodies go, swearing to murder the person who'd taken it. but when he sees the younger wearing said hoodie staring at him with puppy eyes and a grin on his lips, mark wants nothing more than to envelope him in a hug, drown him with kisses and never let him go. its a sight that makes mark go crazy.

when donghyuck doesn't move at all in his arms, mark knows its going to take a lot of effort to cheer him up. so he decides to do what donghyuck likes best. he pulls away from the hug to search for his phone. donghyuck stares at him with a confused look on his face, head tilted to the side. when mark finds his phone sitting on the bedside table next to him, he grabs and unlocks it, looking for a particular app. 

when donghyuck hears an all too familiar song begin to play from the older's phone, a smile makes its way onto his face. before he knows it, mark is standing in front of him with a grin on his lips, a hand stretched out to the younger.

"dance with me?"

donghyuck places his hand in the older's outstretched hand immediately, and he lets mark pull him up onto his feet. his arms instinctively reach up to rest on the older's shoulders, fingers interlocked at the back of his neck. mark's hands rest on the younger's hips, pulling him closer to close the gap between their hips. their eyes never leave each other as they sway across the small room, their wedding song playing in the background. donghyuck rests his palm on the older's cheek, and mark leans forward to rest his forehead on the younger's. their faces are close and donghyuck can feel mark's breath on his lips. it brings back memories of their wedding day, and donghyuck remembers the day as if it was yesterday. he remembers how their friends had been so confused with their song choice. the look of shock on taeyong’s face would never fail to make donghyuck crack up. a smile creeps onto mark's face when he realises that the omega is thinking of their special day, and he leans in closer to the younger so that their lips are barely inches apart.

_my youth is yours, a truth so loud you can't ignore_

"my youth is yours," donghyuck whispers against mark's lips, and mark leans in to capture the younger's lips with his. its a slow, soft kiss, one that reminds mark of their very first kiss. mark had never been the type to be especially cautious about things because it was just in his alpha nature to be confident in everything he did. but he remembers how donghyuck was the one who showed him sides of himself that he never knew of. 

mark remembers how his eyes had landed on the younger on his first day in college, how his heart began to swell in unknown familiarity, as if he'd known the male with sun-kissed skin all his life. mark remembers how the younger's laughter rang in his ears as a response to probably a joke that jaemin had been telling him. mark remembers how his heart had stopped beating for a moment when said male turned in his direction and looked into his eyes. as dramatic as it sounds, it felt as if the entire world around him had stopped, and there was only him and donghyuck, donghyuck and him. mark didn't know from where he'd gotten the courage, but he remembers the look of pure shock on johnny's face when he left said male behind to approach the male staring at him from across the hallway. donghyuck had greeted him with a sheepish smile, and it didn't take long for mark to come to a conclusion that _he_ was the one that mark wanted to spend his entire life with. mark remembers how when they had their first kiss, mark's hands had been shaking as he gently cupped donghyuck's cheeks, afraid that if he used even a little too much force, the younger would crumble in his hands.

donghyuck had showed him what true confidence was when he finally got the courage to get down on one knee to ask for the younger's hand in marriage, wanting nothing more than to be by his side forever. he admits having turned around at least 5 times on his way to the park where donghyuck had been waiting for him, but he definitely doesn't regret the sixth time where he finally felt bold enough to slap himself in the middle of the pathway, (to remind himself of how donghyuck didn't deserve a man who didn't even have the courage to propose to him) earning strange stares from people walking past. 

donghyuck had showed him that there was nothing to be afraid of, not when the younger was by his side, when he choked out a "yes" amidst the tears streaming down his face, amidst all the negative thoughts clouding the older’s head. mark stood stunned for a moment, eyes blinking rapidly, unable to register that the younger had actually agreed to his proposal. when he does snap out of his dazed state, its because people are cheering all around them, and he doesn't hesitate to slip the ring onto donghyuck's finger before picking him up by the waist, spinning around on the spot. donghyuck squeals, and mark feels the hold around his neck tighten when donghyuck clings tighter to him, and laughter escapes both of them. 

donghyuck had showed him what true bliss was when they were dressed in their matching white suits, and mark stood at the altar, watching as the younger took steps closer to him, to them and their future together. bliss coursed through mark’s veins when they exchanged their rings and vows that they’d spent days perfecting (because “there are no words to express my feelings for you”, donghyuck said, eyes never leaving the piece of paper in front of him as he struggled to pen down just what it was that he felt for the older. of course this left mark stunned, a blush dusting his cheeks), in front of their friends and relatives. mark had never bawled so hard in front of such a large audience. he gets embarrassed when people talk about it, but deep down he knows it the happiest moment of his life.

donghyuck had showed him what true happiness when he'd first showed him a sonogram with a black spot in the middle of it all, when he'd whispered in mark's ears that it was their cub (mark ended up jumping all over the apartment, unable to contain the excitement even though he already knew that donghyuck was pregnant. donghyuck only laughed at his overly excited husband). all the pain and exhaustion from a hard day at work melted away as they spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch, and mark admired the tiny bump that had begun to form on the younger's body. 

mark's hands reaches up to cup the younger's face in between them, and he pours his feelings into the kiss. his stomach flips when donghyuck kisses back with the same intensity, and the younger places a hand over his to rub at his hands. mark feels the younger's heart swell in happiness just like his does, and tears well up in his eyes unknowingly. when they pull apart, much to mark's dismay, its only due to the lack of oxygen. the next song on the playlist is playing, and its also one of their favourites. donghyuck hums softly along the the familiar tunes, his hands still resting on the older's neck. 

the younger panics for a moment when he sees the tears in the older's eyes, but he relaxes when their bond indicates to him that they're tears of joy. mark buries his face in the younger's hair, hands wrapping around his small waist. donghyuck feels the arms around him tighten, and he knows that mark's insecurities are getting to him again.

again, mark never once doubted himself. he didn't think there would ever be a day where he would be begging someone else for something. of course donghyuck proved him wrong again, and he remembers how the younger had held him close, whispering soft words of assurance to him as his insecurities crept up on him and he begged donghyuck to never leave him. who was he? did he truly deserve the younger?

"hyung, i'm never going to leave you," donghyuck whispers into mark's chest, and the edges of his lips tug upwards when he feels the older relax, and the hold around his waist loosens. 

"i know, i just-" mark never gets to finish his words because the next moment, an all too familiar pair of lips are on his again. donghyuck leaves a soft kiss on the older's lips, his own lingering above the other's for a moment. 

"i love you," donghyuck coos softly to the older. 

"i love you too," mark whispers back, a smile making its way onto his face as he leans forward to take the younger's lips in his again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i really appreciate it :)) and i hope you liked it :D


End file.
